Freeza
:"Oh, these heroic types with their speeches. Blah, blah, injustices. Blah, blah, tyranny. Blah, blah, blah, 'Freeza, stop killing me!' Honestly, they have no idea how hard it is to run an empire." :''-Freeza'' Freeza (フリーザ, Furīza, Freeza) is the main antagonist of the second season of DBZ Abridged, and the primary catalyst of the series. Charateristics and Personality Freeza is almost the same as he is in the actual series. Like other abridged characters, he is less serious and considerably more comical, both in act and portrayal, especially the satirisation of his overusage of black humour, frequently making jokes about the races he's killed off, such as asking how many Namekians it takes to screw a light bulb. He shows no concern for his underlings and employees, killing them to threaten his right hand man, or to simply skip an awkward conversation. Another trait of him is his racism, which is denied by Freeza who replies that he can't be racist to a race that doesn't exist.He keeps a very accurate mental list of lines of heroic speeches used by his disposed enemies and the number of times that each are used. Much like the Z Kai version of the anime, Freeza speaks in an eloquent language and has sardonic wits. He resents his older brother, Cooler, with the feelings mutual. While Freeza would constantly refer him as a 'prick', Cooler would try to humiliate Freeza in different ways. Freeza's relationship with his father, King Cold, is far better, with Cold even referring his son as his 'little Princess', much to Freeza's chagrin. Biography Destroy the Saiyans Freeza's top right handman, Zarbon reports to him that Planet Kanassa has been conquered. Freeza congratulates him in a raspy voice before coughing repeatedly, saying he's got something in his throat. Zarbon continues saying that a small band of Saiyans under led by Bardock were the ones who seized the planet, much to Freeza's surprise. He then names Kanassa under a random selection of Frieza Planet 419. Realising the high threat the Saiyans have begun to pose to his rule, Freeza orders his lieutenant Dodoria to get rid of Bardock's squadron, though Bardock survives and escapes. Freeza dismisses the situation, saying Bardock's heading Planet S.O.L., to Zarbon and Dodoria's confusion. Annoyed, Freeza explains he was reffering to Planet Shit-Out-Of-Luck, though this is replaced with "Planet Vegeta" by a cutaway gag. When Bardock launches an attack on Freeza's ship, the tyrant calls for 'waves of Freeza-soldiers', though Bardock ploughs through them with ease. Freeza decides to settle the problem himself and exits his ship. While Bardock lectures on, Freeza ignores him and instead thinks to himself on heroic speeches and even ponders on whether to call Cooler on his upcoming brithday, only to decide against it, saying that he's a prick. Freeza launches a Supernova which kills Bardock and destroys Planet Vegeta, all the while laughing maniacally. However, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Goku are the only survivors as they were not present on the planet. Freeza decides to keep them for hire, especially with Vegeta. At some point there was a "jock strap incident" which Captain Ginyu had to cover up. This jock strap incident is repeatedly referenced in later episodes by Vegeta, Freeza, and King Cold. Planet Namek 27 years later, Freeza overhears a conversation between Vegeta and Nappa about the Dragon Balls, as Nappa forgot to turn off his Scouter's transmitter (much to Vegeta's ire). He then heads to Namek to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. He fought Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta before he transformed into his second form. In his second form he fought Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta before Piccolo intervened, however he did request a time-out to prevent Vegeta escaping. His transformation into his third form caused Piccolo to comment on how he looked like a Xenomorph ("I think Ridley Scott's gonna sue somebody"). He doesn't need to transform any further from there, but got bored of it. He has a brief "fight" (described as "flailing angrily") with Vegeta before Goku arrives. When Vegeta began to recite the Super Saiyan Speech yet again, Freeza, annoyed at hearing it repeated so much, killed him.. After being badly injured by the Spirit Bomb, Freeza re-emerged from the hole and injured Piccolo badly before killing Krillin. After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and beats him, he asks for energy, wonders if he should turn over a new leaf, decides against it, and attacks Goku. Goku believes that he needs to give Freeza more energy, overdoing it and killing him. Attack on Earth However, Freeza still lives (barely) and is given robotic implants thanks to King Cold (although it seems he can't process stuff fast without shorting out). He heads to earth with his father and his soldiers to kill the Z-Fighters. However, before he can get revenge on Goku for his defeat, he is intercepted by Trunks, who proceeds to wipe out his men. Horrified to find himself facing another Super Saiyan, Freeza unleashes a huge Death Ball at Trunks, but this has no effect. Eventually, he is sliced in half and obliterated by the mysterious newcomer. Freeza's list of lines from heroic speeches Freeza has heard so many of the same heroic cliche phrases in his lifetime that he lists how many times he's heard them, up to and including a vulgar threat of face-f*cking from a Namekien. When Freeza and Goku come face to face, Goku manages to say a phrase Frieza has not heard before, taking the tyrant by surprise. *"We're here to stop this senseless slaughter of our people." 92 times (Namek warrior) *"This has gone on for too long and now, you're going to pay" 355 times (Namek warrior) *"And we are the ones who will stop you." 419 times (Namek warrior) *"You insane bastard." 190 times (Namek warrior) *"We're going to F**K YOUR FACE!" 12 times (Namek warrior) *"That wasn't part of our deal." 500 times (Namek elder) *"Imma deck you in the schnozz!" 1 time (Goku) Quotes *(While calling the Ginyu force) Freeza:Ginyu! Hurry up, Double time! Zarbon really screwed the pooch on this one! Zarbon: Lord Freeza, Vegeta's really giving us a pounding! Freeza:I'm comming Zarbon! Quick, grab my Balls! Ginyu Force: Laughs hysterically. *(Sings)'' Peaceful young races with fires on their houses, 'millions of voices all silenced like mouses, ''watching the cowards bow toward their new king, ''these are a few of my favourite things.'' *(To Ginyu) I can't believe we came all the way out here and spent a week in the space boonies for nothing! Seriously I'm surprised we didn't hear banjos on the way in, because everybody's inbred and LOOKS THE F*CKING SAME! Not to mention I lost Dodoria and Zarbon, the latter of whom spent 400 credits making long distance calls to his girlfriend, WHO I AM CONVINCED IS NAMED CHUCK!! *(Whilst flying with Nail) Oh, I know! How about a good old fashioned joke? How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? Their whole race! One to screw in the lightbulb, and the rest to die. And then the other one dies too. (Nail remains silent) Stop ignoring me... *How many arms do you think we're up to? I think we're up to twenty-four. *Why aren't the Ginyu Force showing up?!? (Realises) Oh, they're dead. WHY ARE THEY DEAD?!?! *GOT YA, BITCH!!! *God, this always happens when I try to preform under stress. *That's not the problem you idiot! I can breathe in space. *I'd say you only have 5 minutes, is it 5, yes, five minutes before this planet explodes. *Well now your Super saiyan soup I vitamin dumbass. *Daddy, I don't want to be on Namek anymore. *GAH!!! MY ORGANS!! Stay in there, stay in your home, Daddy needs you. *I know I've killed alot of people, some of which you liked, but, to one-neighbor to another, could you spare a cup of energy...? *You know, the funny thing is Bardock, even if you had seen this coming, there's nothing you could've done about it. *You see, that was my first guess. *King Cold: So, this is the home of the brute who dare lay hands on my little angel? Mecha Freeza: Yes, Daddy. King Cold: And what a pretty blue pearl it is, what was it called again? Ee-arth? Mecha Freeza: Actually it's pronounced Earth, Daddy''-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy ''*shorts out* King Cold: Really, but there's an A'' in it? I'm just going to keep calling it Ee-arth. Mecha Freeza: '''It doesn't really matter anyway, soon it will have a brand new name, ''Vacant Lot. ' *Mecha Freeza: '''Daddy, we can park anywhere we want! '''King Cold: Now, son, if this is anything like that jock strap incident, we don't want to get boxed in. *'My god, this is drole, we're so far out in Space sti-ti-ti-shticks'' *''shorts out* '''There isn't even a Space-RadioShack, much less a Space-Best ''Buy-Buy-Buy-Buy*shorts out* '''Circuit City.' *(Trunks has transformed into a Super Saiyan) Those... those eyes! They're the same as... No. No. NO! NO! NO! KILL! MURDER! DESTROY! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!! '(''Launches Death Ball) Trivia *He has owned Krillin the most times in a single episode. *All of Freeza's forms have the same exaggerated effeminate voice, with the exception of the second form whose voice has a strong resemblance to Yami from LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. *Freeza is voiced by LittleKuriboh. *He gets off on hurting Gohan. *Goku is the only character shown to give a heroic phrase that Freeza has never heard before ("Imma deck you in the schnozz!") *Freeza has a strong hatred of Cooler, calling him a prick. One of many things Freeza has proclaimed he will do once he is immortal is "slap him right in his smug prick face." *Sets "F" by Maximum the Hormone as his scouter's ringtone. This is a reference to Japanese metal band Maximum the Hormone and the song is actually about Freeza. *Watches "Wheel of Death". *He is a wiki-vandal, changing Planet Vegeta's Wikipedia page to read "Stupid monkeys hit by falling rocks. (Not death ball by Freeza.) Ha Ha Ha Ha. P.S. Freeza rules you." *He was under the impression that Zarbon was gay. Even after learning Zarbon had a fiancee, though, an angry Freeza suspected that said fiancee was in fact named Chuck. *In episode 30, it's revealed that his father King Cold refers to him as "Daddy's little princess", referencing an earlier gag from Captain Ginyu. *Goku is the only character to call him Freezer, which his name is a pun on. *Once Freeza learned that Nail and other Namekians could regenerate lost limbs, he takes the time to rip Nail's arm off again and again, 24 times. *At one point in episode 25, Freeza sings a dark parody of "A Few of My Favourite Things" from The Sound of Music. *Freeza's ship is outfitted with everything up to and including a monitor, healing tanks and even a muffin button *He kills Vegeta because his Super Saiyan Speech became so "old" it was annoying *He isn't sure how Goku "functions". *He gets stronger by hurting Krillin, specifically 1-ups from the Mario series *The English spelling of his name is "Frieza" in most DB media, while Team Four Star use the original "Freeza" spelling. This is mocked in episode 33 where Trunks first pronounces his name as "Fry-za" and then wonders why there's an "i" in it, to which Freeza says there isn't. *Judging by the ''BSOD''''' that appears when he is killed by Trunks, Mecha-Freeza runs on the Windows 95 operating system. The most recent Microsoft OS at the time of the episode's release was Windows 8. *Freeza has the ability to regenerate his tail yet only does so when he transformed to his last form Gallery Freeza 4.jpg|link=Freeza! Freeza! Freeza! Picture 2.png|link=Freeza fighting Goku 320px-LittleKuriboh-1-.jpg|link=Little Kuriboh the voice of Freeza Alien VS Piccolo.jpg|link=Freeza in his 3rd form Krillin owned count 25.png|link=Freeza owning Krillin Category:aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Siblings Category:Royal Characters Category:Butt